Some Kind Of Mistake
by CanITellUSmThin
Summary: Anna's excited for the first ever masquerade ball to be thrown at the Arendelle castle. She expects to have a great time, but the night turns out way better than she initially imagined. ELSANNA/INCEST
1. An Unforgettable Encounter

**AN: Hello! This is my first fan-fiction. I joined with the full intention of reading up on some Frozen stories since I'm totally obsessed with the movie and wanted more of it. Well, I happened upon some Elsanna stories and... yeah. I'd thought I'd give it a try. :D So I hope you enjoy if you like Elsanna! If not, then it's probably best to steer clear of this story.  
**

It was the first ever masquerade ball held at the Arendelle castle, and it had been Anna's idea. While out exploring the streets outside the castle gates, catching up on all the years she missed out on, she had overheard two men talking about these masquerade balls and it intrigued her so much. She raced home and caged herself in the royal library, pouring over any books she could get her hands on about the subject until she reached the point where she wanted to- no, HAD to experience one for herself. She suggested the idea to Queen Elsa, her sister, who seemed hesitant about the idea.

"What purpose would there be to throw this ball?" Elsa had questioned during breakfast the morning Anna brought it up to her.

"For fun!" Anna had scoffed. "There doesn't always have to be a reason behind throwing a party!" Elsa gave her a blank look and Anna huffed, "It's good to be spontaneous once in a while. And think about it, you could be anyone at the ball! No one would know that you're the queen!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at that and, after a long think and several more nudges on Anna's part, she eventually agreed to throw the party for the princess. Elsa would do anything to make her little sister happy, even if it meant being choked to death by the overly excited Princess's arms as they enveloped her neck in a show of thanks. Plus, she had to admit the whole masquerade thing did sound fun.

At the time Anna had been so ecstatic she could hardly contain her excitement. She went nuts looking for an outfit and mask that were to her liking. She didn't want anything too fancy or attention grabbing as she wanted to blend in with the guests. The headpiece she settled on was adorned with an array of black, gray and brown feathers that Anna meticulously wove into her fiery hair. To her eyes she looked like an exotic bird of some kind. The mask itself covered the majority of her face except her mouth and below (easy access to food, of course) and was tan in color with a slight blushing around the cheeks. The blush was an added touch of her own to give it a more lively look. Her dress was a mix of brown and green, the fabric overlapping at the skirt like leaves fanned out in a neat fashion. It was semi-backless and her shoulders were tantalizingly bare.

Anna couldn't wait for the day to arrive and was prepared to have tons of fun. Then finally, FINALLY, the day came. The ball was in full swing, the dance floor overflowing with guests dancing and chatting. And an hour into the ball Anna found, much to her dismay, that she… could not contain her boredom.

Sure, the whole costume and mask thing was fun at first, but Anna soon found that not knowing who anyone was made the event quite a bore. She'd had countless conversations and danced with numerous people and she had no clue who any of those people were. Yes, that was the whole point of a masquerade ball and the very reason Anna wanted to have one to begin with. The mysteriousness had seemed so exhilarating. But experiencing it first hand proved it was not as enjoyable as she'd initially thought. Or maybe it was just her. Everyone else seemed to be having a great time.

What bothered her the most was that she didn't know who or where Elsa was among the large mass of masked people gathered in the ballroom, which now that she thought about it probably was a good thing. If Elsa found out how bored out of her mind and disappointed Anna was about the ball she'd probably think it was her fault and that she'd done something wrong.

Anna really wished she was having a good time, and she really didn't want to lie later on when confronted with the inevitable question that the Queen was sure to ask the next morning.

What could she possibly do to elude the terrible boredom that plagued her? While Anna tried to think of something, she stood by the extravagantly decorated and very long table that was loaded with food and busied herself by cramming her face with chocolate. Her eyes scanned the crowd of laughing, dancing people as she stuffed her face. Eating seemed to be the only logical option at the moment, and she really couldn't complain about that, especially when chocolate was easily accessible. The only thing that would have been better than chocolate was krumkake, her absolute favorite dessert ever. The castle hadn't had those in stock for a while, and when they did come in they were usually gone too fast. It wasn't Anna's fault they were so good. It wasn't her fault her hands couldn't keep away from the deliciousness and her mouth couldn't refrain from devouring them so greedily. Anna groaned as her stomach grumbled angrily at her brain for thinking of that which could not be had.

Returning her attention to the dance floor, Anna had to admit that a lot of the attire she saw was pretty impressive. Many of their guests had gone all out for the ball. Feathers and ribbons galore, dresses of all different shapes and sizes, and the masks! It was amazing at how unique each one was. Very few were bland and colorless, appearing as if the wearer's threw them on as an afterthought. Anna guessed those people had personalities to match the mask-boring! Then she remembered how her mask looked and she wished she had done better. Her mask definitely lumped her into the boring category, though the headpiece surely made up for it. She was pleased to see so many wearing masks that were painted over entirely with various colors and designs and felt so envious. Anna really loved the animal print designs, even if most of the animals they were replicating were unfamiliar to her.

Anna's hand paused as a chocolate attempted to enter her mouth when she caught sight of what had to be the most gorgeous figure she'd ever seen in her life. Okay… the SECOND most gorgeous because no one could be more gorgeous than her sister, especially on the night she let everything go. The whole ice dress and how Elsa had her braided hair hanging down rather than in its usual bun atop her head had been… a stunning sight. At the time Anna had thought she had witnessed Aphrodite, the goddess of love, in person. Anna still grew warm whenever she thought back to that moment, a warm feeling that probably shouldn't be felt by a sister for a sister. She shook the thought from her mind and refocused on the beautiful woman currently in her view.

This new magnificent figure that caught Anna's attention was wearing a form-fitting dark blue dress speckled with sparkles of white, which to Anna made her appear like the night sky filled with twinkling stars. Her mask matched the layout of her dress, with sparkles centered mainly around eyes that were just begging to be gazed into. White-blond hair cascaded down her back with strands of light blue ribbon intermingled and, against the dark blue of her dress, was like a beautiful waterfall lit up by moonlight. Anna found herself wondering why Elsa never wore her hair down like that. She'd look wonderful with it flowing freely, Anna was sure of it. It was almost always in a queenly bun, and very rarely the down braid, probably because Elsa knew it was too distracting and not fitting for a queen around her subjects. Anna figured since the braid alone was super sexy then having her hair free of restraint could only be super WOW.

Ugh, why was it no matter what she thought about, it always brought her back to Elsa? Not that it was a bad thing… well, maybe in her case, especially considering the manner in which she was thinking-

Shoving the previously suspended chocolate in her mouth, Anna wiped her lips to remove any evidence of chocolate murder having taken place and found her legs moving of their own accord towards the creature that her eyes could not tear away from. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her. Anna wasn't sure what came over her, what possessed her to approach this stranger, but she would make the most of it.

She was beginning to think there was a slight possibility the night wouldn't be so boring after all.

Anna smiled politely, though it came out more like a mischievous grin, and held her hand out to the woman as an offer to dance. She was filled with joy when the other's cool, smooth hand clasped around her own. They shared a smile as she led them to the dance floor and neither spoke as they danced together.

To say Anna wasn't a nervous wreck would have been a lie. She was not much of a dancer. Anna had taken a few lessons back when her parents were alive but she was so bad at it that her dancing instructor had quit on her. After the many bruises he'd received and that unfortunate incident that left his leg broken she couldn't really blame him. She dabbled in dance here and there afterwards and thought she was at least passable at it. For her dance partner's sake she really hoped so.

But Anna needn't have worried. She thankfully didn't mess up and make a fool of herself by being clumsy and stepping on her partner's feet or tripping. This is a first, she mused to herself happily. They danced for a long while, and Anna was mesmerized by the other's blueish-green eyes and her kissable lips. Oh how she wanted nothing more than to bring those lips to her own. Her entire body warmed at the thought and she swore the woman sensed what she was thinking and feeling because those eyes twinkled with laughter which in turn made Anna burn up even more. Those lips moved dangerously close to her own and then bypassed them to hover next to her ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" the woman whispered teasingly, sending an electric jolt through Anna's body. Anna nodded mutely in response as her hands tightened around the other's waist. She saw those eyes darken in color as they fell briefly to Anna's hands and their death-like grip on her. Anna trembled as lips faintly grazed her ear and she felt them form into a smile. "Let's go somewhere more… private."

Anna swore the floor was crumbling beneath her as her legs almost gave way at the sudden disappearance of the other's contact. She started to protest, wanting to feel the closeness again, when the woman's hands took hold of her own and led her off the dance floor, away from the sea of masked bodies. They left the main hall and headed toward the door leading to outside and into the royal garden. It didn't strike Anna as odd that this person could so easily find her way around the place, she was too busy admiring the back of the blonde's slightly wavy hair.

The scent of flowers permeated the air. Anna normally wasn't too fond of the smell as it reminded her eerily of funerals, particularly her parents'. She was constantly reminded of death every time she entered the garden, which was why she avoided going there often. But for once thoughts of dead people and sadness didn't enter her brain as she was pulled along by the mysterious masked woman. Her mind was only on what was about to take place…

Wait... what?

Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, so hard that she could feel her pulse through her own hands. She swore she would see her heart escaping from her body at any moment. Everything was moving so fast. Anna froze and the other sensed her hesitation and stopped, retracting her hand and meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry," the woman whispered, suddenly seeming very unsure of the situation, self-consciously brushing a loose strand of platinum hair that fell in front of her face aside. Her arms wrapped around her body and she turned away. They were alone, out of sight and earshot of everyone, but she continued speaking in a hushed tone, as if afraid someone would overhear. "I shouldn't have-"

Anna's fear dissipated and was replaced with determination and a burning desire she'd never felt before in her life. Perhaps it had something to do with the masks and the fact that whoever this stranger was would never know who she was and they'd never meet again. Or perhaps it had everything to do with the way those enticing lips pleaded for her to kiss them. Whatever the cause, she grabbed the woman's arm and forced her to turn and face her. She tugged the woman close, cutting the woman's words off with a firm but gentle kiss. It was not too demanding or greedy but enough to signal to the other that she was more than okay with what she had planned.

The woman tensed at the sudden and unexpected action before relaxing and giving into the kiss. She let out a pleasant sigh and wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulders, deepening the kiss, pressing her body closer. Anna felt a sense of vertigo and teetered backwards. She braced for the impending impact of the ground making contact with her back, but instead of the expecting thud and forthcoming pain she felt the sturdiness of a tree behind her. She silently thanked the tree for its support as she tasted the other woman uninterrupted, marveling at how delicious and sweet and intoxicating she was. Her hands moved, seemingly by themselves, and explored the body that was so dangerously close to her own. The woman purred at her touch and caught one of Anna's wandering hands to place it firmly against a clothed but very prominent breast. It didn't take long before the other hand followed suit, no assistance necessary.

As Anna fondled what could only be perfection, the woman brought her leg up and inserted it between Anna's thighs, causing her to gasp out loud against the other's mouth from the sudden contact. The kiss between them heated up, their tongues colliding against each other in a blissful duel. They slid to the ground, Anna barely feeling the rough bark of the tree scratching against her back, cutting into her skin and the cloth of her dress. The woman straddled her waist and gazed down at her with such hunger, Anna was sure she was about to be eaten alive. She was more than willing to be devoured. A hand pushed up the skirt of her dress and snaked its way up her leg, a trail of goose bumps following the caress. The hand hovered mere inches away from her thighs and Anna's sweet spot. Anna impatiently rose her lower body to eagerly meet that hand, wanting so badly to feel its touch. But the hand had the nerve to retreat from her! She growled in frustration and grabbed the back of the woman's head to crush their lips together aggressively.

The masks were becoming quite an annoyance to her and she wanted to rip them off so terribly. Anna wanted to press her nose up against the blonde's, rub their cheeks together. She wanted to see the lovely woman she was with. She was so close to doing so but somehow restrained herself.

The woman broke away from the kiss, breathless. Anna smirked, relishing in the knowledge that she had caused that breathlessness. The other gulped in a mouthful of air before diving back down. Her lips slid off Anna's, leaving a wet path down to her uncovered chin until they rested on her neck. Anna closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations, her hands once more roaming, memorizing the feel and shape of the body that was achingly close to her own. She was startled when teeth nibbled delicately against her neck and giggled, wriggling her body to escape the ticklish administrations while at the same time not wanting it to stop. The woman chuckled and continued her assault as if she were a well-mannered vampire and licked the marks her teeth left before returning to Anna's lips. Her hand resumed its course to Anna's secret place… and paused once again.

Anna felt her whole body was on fire and she was going to explode. She was painfully drenched down below and needed the contact so badly. She was embarrassingly close to begging for it, barely containing the shout that was fighting to erupt from her mouth. Instead, she allowed but a small whimper to escape.

That seemed to be the signal the woman needed to close the gap. Her hand wormed its way inside Anna's surprisingly soaking panties and the blonde gasped from the feeling in shock. She cupped Anna's crotch, her fingers ever so slightly brushing against her throbbing, erect nub. Anna's body arched at the touch and she moaned loudly.

"Please…" Did that come from her mouth? It must have because the woman's lips were once more preoccupied with her neck and couldn't have spilled out of them unless she had the ability to throw her voice. A velvety tongue caressed the side of Anna's jaw line and her head spun as persistent fingers stroked the fire that was burning down below. Her hands clawed up the woman's back and attached to the soft and silky white-blond hair as her hips jutted forward against her will, demanding the hand to stop its teasing and get on with it. She heard the woman's breath hitch as their pelvises smashed together.

It seemed the other had finally had enough torturing or just became increasingly impatient herself for she finally entered Anna. Anna hardly felt the temporary stinging pain that came with the breach. The sexual tension that coursed through her body tuned out any pain she might have felt before her body could register it.

There was a brief pause as the woman allowed Anna's body to adjust to the intrusion inside it, to welcome it. Then, slowly the delicate fingers pushed in and out, gradually gaining speed. Their hips undulated in unison. Gasping and panting together, the rhythm and pace increased with each thrust. Anna desperately craved to feel the woman's naked body against her own, the clothes creating a barrier that she despised wholeheartedly.

They held on to each other, the friction growing stronger and stronger until it became too much. Anna threw back her head in wild abandonment, her head thumping hard against the tree, as an orgasm escaped her body in a very vocal manner. She felt the woman's body spasm against her almost immediately after and collapse on top of her.

The two were quiet as they regained their breath and calmed their overly excited hearts. The woman extracted her hand from its hiding spot and pushed herself up so she could look down at Anna. Their eyes connected and they nervously laughed together.

"That was fun," the woman murmured.

"Yes, it certainly was," Anna agreed breathlessly.

The masked vixen leaned down for a final deep kiss and whispered, "Thank you."

Anna started to say, "Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?" But before Anna could utter the words she was gone.

The cold that followed her secret lover's departure made Anna crash back down to earth. She suddenly became very aware that she was lying on the ground against a tree, dress askew and likely looking like a total mess. But a good mess, she assured herself as she climbed to her feet shakily, brushing dirt and grass off herself. Her body was still trembling fiercely. She walked towards the fountain at the center of the garden and sat down by the pool of water and waited till the earthquake inside her subsided. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as her mind relived the event that literally took place only minutes ago and she flushed at the memory.

Did that REALLY happen? Anna thought dazedly. The more she thought about it, the more unreal it seemed. It was something she would have expected from a romance novel. She never imagined herself to ever be in such an intimate position with someone she knew nothing about. It was insane! Anna pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and yelped from the pain of her fingers. Nope, not dreaming.

Anna lounged there by the fountain with a satisfied smile spread across her face and after an hour or so, once her body was functional again, she stood on steady legs and made her way inside the castle. Not wanting to be seen by anyone, she skirted through the halls until she safely arrived at the door to her own room. The party must have still been going on considering how she encountered no servants or leaving guests the entire way. The masquerade ball certainly appeared to have been a major success.

Upon entering the room she unceremoniously dumped herself onto her bed with the intention of falling fast asleep, her body overcome with sweet exhaustion. Maybe if she was lucky she'd dream a beautiful dream with a certain someone as the star, only this time with no stupid masks and clothes in the way… As her head hit the pillows she winced in pain from the scrapes on her back and the bump on her head that the tree so generously gave her, not that it was entirely the tree's fault…

Anna groaned and made herself sit up. A bath was probably a good idea. She'd clean herself up first and then dream.


	2. More Than a Sisterly Feeling

Elsa couldn't sleep that night. She tried so hard, tossing and turning, hoping to find a position comfortable enough to allow her body to drift off into slumber. But her overworking brain would have none of that. She couldn't seem to get over what she'd done and was continuously re-analyzing each moment to make sense of what happened.

She had gone to the masquerade ball with the full intention of having a good time. For one night she wouldn't have to be the queen, there would be no worries for her. She could be whoever she wanted and no one would know otherwise. And it started out great. She had many pleasant conversations with her people, heard quite a few interesting stories, some even about herself. Most were good, but a few did set her teeth on the edge and she had to bite back any remarks and keep the coldness that threatened to seep out of her pores at bay so as not to give herself away. But the majority of the night was enjoyable and she was extremely happy that Anna had approached her with the idea. She'd tried to locate her younger sister to thank her but had no luck finding her. There were too many people around and she hadn't the faintest idea what Anna was wearing. It was Anna's choice for them to keep their outfits a secret from each other. It was for the best as she was certain the two of them would have likely stayed by each other's side the whole night and given themselves away, which would have defeated the whole purpose.

Elsa had gotten distracted when her stomach growled and she realized she hadn't bothered to eat a thing since the morning. She had been too busy making sure the preparations for the ball went smoothly. So with her grumbling tummy demanding to be fed, she had walked to the table where all the food was setup, the aromas of the various delicacies provided wafting up to her nose. But instead of food greeting her she was confronted with an outstretched hand and an invitingly devilish grin. At that point Elsa had to make a choice, and she decided it wouldn't have been nice to ignore the offer presented to her. Her stomach made it this far, it could hold off on food a while longer.

The night went from great to amazing as she was drawn into a dance with the dazzling girl. It started out innocent enough, but as they danced Elsa could hear the girl's breathing quicken, could see the girl's eyes focusing on her lips. She watched as the girl's tongue slipped out and traced her own lips exquisitely. The best part was that the girl was clearly unaware she was even doing it. But that small action was what spurred Elsa forward, and before she knew it she had the girl melting in her hands...

Afterwards Elsa had wanted to remain by the girl's side to talk and find out a few things about her. But remaining any longer with the girl would have been too risky. She could not risk being discovered so, regretfully, she left her as quickly as possible. She retreated to her room, her mind in disbelief of what had transpired but her body thrumming with happiness, trying to tell her brain that it happened and it had been so daring and awesome and wonderful.

That had been HOURS ago.

Elsa sat up in bed, throwing the covers off of herself. There was no use laying in bed when she was still so worked up and clearly wouldn't be getting rest any time soon. She lit the candle by her bedside and the faint flickering light illuminated a small painted portrait of her sister on the table. Elsa picked it up, a soft smile immediately spreading to her lips.

Oh, Anna. She laughed aloud knowing that Anna would have been proud to hear that she had been spontaneous. She kissed the picture lovingly and placed it back in its spot before she dangled her legs off the side of her bed, her bare toes inches from touching the floor with the intention of going to the bathroom to freshen up for the new day. But Anna's gaze stopped her from going anywhere. She bit her lip and wondered how Anna would really react if she found out about her little escapade with another woman, and a stranger at that!

I would never hear the end of it, Elsa told herself, an image of Hans popping into her head. She shook that unpleasant picture from her mind and stood, picking up the candle. As she walked the short distance to her private bathroom, Elsa contemplated on telling Anna about her night. She had promised there would be no more secrets between them, after all. But surely this was an exception. Anna didn't need to know about her sexual rendezvous. It wasn't like the secret would hurt Anna in anyway. And it certainly wasn't as bad or as big of a secret like… her true feelings for her sister.

Elsa loved Anna. Loved her with all her heart and soul. She always loved her, and not one day did she ever stop loving her. Even if she shut her little sister out all those years ago, even if she avoided her, she did it out of love. She didn't want to hurt her, even though by shutting her out she had done that very thing. It was ironic how her fear of hurting her sister was what almost killed her in the first place. But love prevailed in the end.

Love was such a complicated thing…

Unfortunately for Elsa, her love for her sister was not just a sisterly love. It had blossomed into something way more than that. She had noticed her feelings for Anna the day of her coronation. She remembered everything from that day so vividly but one of the more pleasant moments, the moment she laid eyes on her sister again for the first time after so long, was what she thought back to most…

_Elsa finished the last touches necessary for her hair and examined herself in the mirror. Her blond hair was done in an intricate bun, and she was wearing a green dress with a flowing purple cape. What she saw was the same woman she always saw when she looked into it, but today there was a slight difference in her eyes. Normally they were full of fear and worry, but right at that moment they were much calmer, and her brows were set in determination. Today was the day she had to leave her room and embrace the fact that she was to be the queen of Arendelle. _

_As the queen there would be no more hiding behind a locked door. She had spent most of her life secluding herself from the world out of necessity, and now she had to enter society again after so long. The thought made Elsa so nervous and her body went cold. The temperature in the room dropped considerably. Worry returned to her blue-green eyes and her brows furrowed as she raised her hands, sheathed in green gloves, and wondered if she could contain her issue. She tried so hard… but some days were harder than others. She clenched her hands into tight fists and silently hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of all of Arendelle. _

_She crossed her room and reached for the knob of her door. Hesitating, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, releasing it in a slow, long exhale. She silently chanted her longtime motto her father had taught her as her hand turned the knob and she stepped out of her room. Elsa told herself everything would be fine as she walked down a long hallway. As long as she wore her gloves she would be… _

_Elsa stopped short in front of the Great Hall when she heard the unmistakable sound of her sister's voice. But she was not simply talking, no. She was singing. Elsa loved Anna's voice. Hearing her voice through her locked door throughout the years, especially as a child, was the one thing she looked forward to everyday. But as they'd grown older Anna had spent less time at her door, which made Elsa try harder to get better at controlling her powers so her ears could listen to that voice without any obstruction._

_And standing where she was, listening to that voice sing… it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard._

_Elsa smiled sadly. When was the last time she'd actually seen her sister? The years before and after their parents' deaths all she saw of Anna was a small glimpse here and there whenever she dared venture out of her room, like a flash of her reddish-brown hair or a flailing limb. It had been too long and she had a strong urge to see Anna again. All she had to do was stick her head inside the room. She cautiously peered inside, and when she saw Anna in full view after so long her heart swelled with happiness. She had certainly grown into a beautiful princess._

_Anna was too busy dancing and singing in a world of her own so Elsa was able to watch her unnoticed. She rested her head and hands against the door frame as her eyes remained fixated on her sister. She watched in fascination as Anna spun gracefully in her dress, and as she danced and sang her hands grabbed on to purple drapes that she expertly wrapped around her body. Elsa felt she must be coming down with a fever as her face grew terribly warm all of a sudden and an odd sensation struck her abdomen when Anna lounged against the wall and rolled her shoulders… provocatively. She hardly noticed when the twirling tassels of the drapes smacked her sister in the face as she'd grown lightheaded and sweaty, and her hands tingled with the unexpected emergence of her powers._

_Elsa pushed herself back from the open doorway and hurried away, leaving a trail of frost in her wake, trying to make sense of the strange feeling she experienced. It was not a foreign feeling to her. Being confined to her room for so long, Elsa had plenty of time to read, and she particularly enjoyed romance books because it made her feel… good. But to experience the same feelings while in the presence of her sister? She forced her mind to forget what she'd seen and focused on the issue of her gloves needing to come off and controlling her powers for the upcoming ceremony. _

_But in the current state she was in, she knew she was doomed._

Returning back to the present, Elsa shook her head and started removing her nightgown, wanting to think about anything other than her sister. That was easier said than done. If she was completely honest with herself, the whole reason she seduced the girl at the ball was because she needed to get Anna off her mind. The problem was the whole time she was with the girl all she could think about WAS Anna. With the help of the mask it was easy to picture the writhing girl that had been beneath her as Anna. Hell, the girl had felt exactly the way Elsa imagined Anna would feel. And the sounds she'd made…

She groaned and reminded herself it wasn't Anna she'd been touching. But… was there any harm in imagining otherwise? Thinking it was different than actually acting on it, right?

"Stop." Glaring at her naked reflection in the full length mirror just outside the entrance to her bathroom, in an attempt to halt anymore dirty thoughts about her sister, Elsa said aloud, "Enough." The mirror fogged up briefly, as if a cool breath had been blown upon it. The fog crackled and frosted over and large cracks formed across the smooth reflective surface. Elsa winced and frowned, her fingers lightly skimming over the broken glass. She decided it was a good idea to take a long, chilling bath to get her thoughts back in order.

**AN: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I know my writing isn't all that great. Anyway, I wanted to take a moment and tell you guys of an amazing song called "Frozen" by Within Temptation, which came out way before the actual movie did but fits it so well! I definitely recommend you listen to it if you can. :D Thanks for reading! More to come!**


	3. Breakfast Is Served

**AN: Just wanted to thank everyone who read and commented on my story. I hope I don't disappoint you guys. I have it planned to go a certain way but it's not set in stone at the moment, so we'll see where it goes. Oh, and for anyone who missed it, this story contains Elsanna incest, so... ;D**

When Anna woke up the next morning her brain was fuzzy. She yawned loudly and rose to a sitting position, her auburn hair strewn wildly about her face. Still yawning, her mouth open wide, Anna removed her right hand that had somehow nestled itself between her legs and stretched. She winced as aching muscles cried in protest.

That's funny, she groggily thought, I feel as if I've been through a workout. She scratched her head, puzzling over what it was that had gotten her so…

She blinked and gasped, her hand entangled within her hair. Wrenching her hand free, and with a sudden burst of energy, Anna launched herself out of bed and promptly fell flat on her face, her feet constricted by the blankets and sheets that had somehow wrapped around them. She hurriedly wrestled herself free and rushed to the bathroom. There on the floor was what appeared to be a pile of leaves and a flattened bird- her dress and the headpiece she wore the previous night to the ball. Lifting the dress to examine it closely, she checked the back, noticing the tears made from the tree when she'd slid down its length and her lips spread into an enormous smile. She hugged the dress tightly to herself and squealed with delight. It had been real, oh so deliciously real!

Giggling uncontrollably, Anna brushed her outrageous hair till it was tame enough to braid and got to work, whistling happily as she did so. While her fingers worked, Anna noticed teeth marks on her neck and leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look. Touching the marks gently, she remembered how she got them and was lost momentarily in the memory. She sighed contentedly, dreamily gazing at her reflection, before a knock coming from her bedroom door snapped her out of her stupor.

"Princess Anna?" Knock knock. "Princess Anna, are you awake?"

Anna poked her head into her room so her voice could be heard loud and clear. "Yes, I'm awake!" She added, so only her ears could hear, "For once." It was very rare for her to be up at such an early time. Normally she stayed in bed till it was close to lunch time.

The disembodied voice said, "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Will you be attending?"

"Yes! Yes, I will," she answered.

"Very good."

Anna listened to the retreating footsteps and returned to her previous task, admiring the love bites. She realized she would need to cover them up so as not to attract any attention. They couldn't be passed off as mosquito bites, and frankly there was no disguising what the marks clearly were. Elsa would be horrified if she knew what her little sister had gotten into. Her entire face reddened as she pictured Elsa's reaction in her head.

"You can't have sex with someone you just met," Elsa would say in her queenly demeanor.

And what could Anna say to that? She'd already used the true love line once and Anna wasn't foolish enough to believe that whole love at first sight crap anymore anyway, not after the last time. Though she was beginning to wonder if the current situation she put herself in was really any better. Sure, she didn't sleep with Hans but at least she knew his name and saw what he physically looked like. She literally knew nothing about the person she gave herself to last night. On the other hand, the woman she was with didn't try to kill her either.

What are you doing? she chided herself. Why are you comparing Hans with her? Why are you feeling guilty about it all of a sudden? It happened, it was the best experience EVER and it will never happen again. Get dressed, go down to breakfast. Tell Elsa you had a great time at the ball without mentioning the REALLY great part and be happy.

Taking her great advice, Anna finished her customary twin braids and dressed quickly. She tied a ribbon around her neck, ensuring it totally covered her marks. Once she was done she threw open the door to her room and walked out. She was ready to strut her way down to the dining room when something purple caught the corner of her eye and she stopped. On a small table next to her door sat a vase full of purple flowers. They were likely put there by Olaf, who loved flowers immensely. Ever since he began living with them in the castle he appointed himself as one of their gardeners. Every now and then he would pick flowers and plant them around the castle so everybody could enjoy them.

Anna hadn't the slightest idea what the flowers she found before her were called but seeing them reminded her instantly of her garden adventure and she plucked them up excitedly to admire them closer. But the stems were longer than she thought so when she pulled the flowers up and out of the vase the stem ends hit the rim, causing the vase to rock on the table before it tipped over completely. The vase rolled and then crashed to the floor, glass and water scattering everywhere.

It all happened so fast but to Anna it felt like it was in slow motion.

Still as a statue, Anna checked to see if anyone was around to witness the accident. When she was sure there were no witnesses she set the flowers on the table and walked down a few feet to where a nice rug lay and dragged it so it was closer to the wreckage. Anna used her foot to sweep the glass onto the rug and then rolled it to prevent any pieces from falling out and used the rest of the rug to soak up the water. Once all the water was gone she carefully brought the bundled rug into her room and stashed it into the far corner of her closet, where seven other similarly rolled up rugs were also being kept.

She was now past the point of being a serial vase killer… albeit an accidental one. Whoever thought it was a good idea to keep a breakable object by her door had made a big mistake. And to keep replacing said breakable object after the previous ones kept miraculously disappearing was an even bigger mistake… She would have to talk to someone about that.

Returning to the scene, she did a quick once over, and with all traces of the broken vase out of sight she grabbed the flowers and not at all suspiciously went downstairs to the dining room to have breakfast with the Queen.

Anna cheerily burst into the dining room with the flowers presented in front of her and shouted exuberantly, "Good morning!"

Elsa was standing by the windows, watching the fluffy white clouds float by lazily in the blue sky outside, waiting for Anna's entrance. Hearing her sister's voice, she turned to greet her and quirked her lips up, noticing the flowers in the Princess's hands. "What's with the flowers?"

"Flowers?" Anna looked at her hands and the flowers clutched in them, which despite having only happened a few minutes ago, she forget all about. "Oh! Oh, right! Ha. Flowers."

Elsa motioned for a servant to take the flowers from Anna. He quickly fetched a new vase which he set on the table they'd be eating breakfast at and placed the flowers in their new home.

Her body brimming with overwhelming excitement, Anna hurled herself at her sister, wrapping her in a tight hug. She did this partly to hide the guilt on her face from Elsa, but mostly because she loved being able to be so close to her again after the many years apart. It didn't hurt that she always got a thrilling rush when she touched her sister. "I found them… somewhere and thought they were nice so I brought them for us to enjoy."

"Uh huh." The Queen buried her face in Anna's hair, breathing in her scent discretely as they hugged, savoring it. "I thought you hated flowers," she said confused. Reluctantly, she broke from the hug before she got too comfortable and heard Anna grumble in frustration, though she wasn't sure why. Or maybe it was her stomach she had heard?

"I don't hate flowers. How can I hate something so pretty?" Anna said, her eyes lighting up as she noticed her sister's hair was in the down braid she loved so much. It's like she read my mind, she thought happily as her hand reached for the braid and petted its softness. "I'm just not fond of their smell, is all," she explained, bringing the hair to her cheek, her eyes closing as the silky blond strands stroked her skin. It felt incredible, like the caress of feathers. "Mmm."

Elsa found her voice stuck in her throat as she silently watched her sister's action. While she was certain it was an innocent display on Anna's part, it was unsettling for her as it seemed so… intimate. And she didn't want her to stop. When it seemed like they were that way for minutes, even though it was really only a few seconds, and Elsa's body temperature started rising significantly, she cleared her throat loudly, startling Anna out of her reverie.

She must be exhausted from the party last night, Elsa figured, finding a logical reason behind her sister's odd behavior. She placed her hands on Anna's shoulders and steered her toward the dining table, hoping her sister wouldn't notice the trembling in her hands.

Embarrassed, Anna let herself be guided, hoping her sister didn't notice how much SHE was shaking. Jeez, what had she been doing? She had totally lost herself in her sister's hair. But what hair to get lost in… Was it possible to drown in someone else's hair? It wasn't an unpleasant thought. Although… now that she thought about it, hadn't she already lost herself while gripping hair with the same texture last night? The color and the feel of it was practically identical to that of the woman's if her memory served her well. If she had more experience with both she would say they were one and the same, but… of course they weren't the same, just eerily similar. And while she'd never see the woman again, her sister would always be around so her luscious hair would be accessible to her if she desired to touch it. Now that she thought about it, making a habit out of fondling her own sister's hair more often sounded like a wonderful idea.

"What the hell?" Anna mouthed, taking her seat at the table while Elsa took her own and plates loaded with eggs and steak were set in front of them. Elsa thanked the servants and dismissed them so they could eat and talk alone as Anna gripped her fork and knife, her brows furrowed with concern at her totally strange thoughts. "Shut up," she told her befuddled brain.

"Did you say something?" Elsa inquired, her fork poised to bring a perfectly cut slab of steak to her mouth.

"No." With one elbow on the table Anna propped her head up in her hand and played with her food before she mechanically started eating.

The room was uncomfortably quiet besides the clinking of silverware against glass, some rather obnoxious chewing on Anna's part, and their combined breathing. Elsa sensed the unusual tension between them and decided to be the first to break it. "So," she began with a smile, "how was it?"

Surprised, Anna stabbed herself in the cheek with the egg impaled on her fork as she missed her open mouth and stared at Elsa, blinking rapidly. "The sex?"

Taken aback by Anna's words, Elsa's head shot up fast, giving her whiplash. All color drained from her face, and her mouth gaped open as her manners flew out the window, exposing the food she had been in the process of chewing. "What?" Steak fell from her mouth and plopped back onto the plate with a wet thump and her fingers lost their grasp on her fork, which slipped and fell to the plate with a clatter and then bounced off the table.

Seeing her sister in such an unflattering position would have made Anna burst out laughing had the situation been different. But what Anna wanted to do instead was smack herself in the face for being such an idiot and spewing out the one thing she wasn't supposed to. She was mortified! Did she really think Elsa was asking her about THAT?

It's okay, I can fix this. Eyes innocently wide, Anna responded right back with, "What?" So clever.

The room had grown incredibly cold and Elsa looked aghast. "Did you… I'm sorry, I don't think I heard right. What did you say?"

Shit. Think of something! Anna stammered, "I- I said, um… the sets! The decorations and stuff. Was that what you were asking about?" She numbly found her glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and stole a quick sip to cure her parched throat. "I was so distracted by this delicious breakfast that I must have missed what you asked, sorry."

"Oh… Ooh!" Elsa laughed timidly and some of the tension released from her body as she exhaled explosively. The room slowly regained its normal temperature. Anna's questioning eyes stared back at her and she needed to get out of her line of sight for a moment to compose herself. "I… dropped my fork." She pushed back her chair and looked around the floor for the object.

"Just leave it and have a servant bring you another one, Elsa."

"No, no. It's fine. The floors are squeaky clean," she said lightly, her eyes scanning the floor. Must have gone underneath the table, she realized.

Anna sighed. "Okay, but that's not the point. As Queen you shouldn't be scrounging around for a fork that fell on the floor."

Elsa ignored her. "It's under the table so give me a second." She dropped to her hands and knees, lifting the table cloth and peering under.

"I can get if for you if you really, really desperately need this specific fork," Anna said dryly, amused.

"No, I got it." Elsa saw no trace of the elusive fork and had to crawl underneath the table to continue her search. She took a moment to admire the cleanliness of the floor. It was definitely clean enough to eat off of if someone really wanted to. She made a mental note to commend those responsible for the chore then returned to the task at hand. She soon realized she had made a huge mistake. "Oh, no," she squeaked.

She should have listened to Anna and left the damn fork alone. But no, she just had to go and retrieve it. Of course, she had no way of knowing the item would have somehow mysteriously landed not only underneath the table, but all the way at the opposite side where it rested directly below Anna's feet. Elsa could have took the fork and returned to her seat with no issue and their breakfast could have resumed normally, but she found that what lay before her was too hard to resist…

Anna's dress was hiked up high enough that her left calf was uncovered, and she wasn't wearing any stockings or tights which left her bare skin exposed. Her right leg was hidden, crossed over the top of her left leg, only a jiggling shoe-covered foot peeking out from the skirt. Elsa crept closer, drawn to her sister's legs as if she were a moth hypnotized by a flame. The foot continued shaking up and down as if taunting Elsa. Impulsively, she reached out and took hold of the teasing foot, the fork long forgotten. Elsa's mind was now focused on something much more important.

The Princess gasped out in surprise from the unexpected touch. "Elsa? What are you doing?" She felt her leg being pulled down from its position and her shoe being removed. Anna wriggled her freed toes and laughed hesitantly, shifting in her seat. "You're not going to tickle me, are you?" she asked nervously.

Well, that wasn't Elsa's plan but she couldn't be faulted if what she was about to do was ticklish to her sister. With Anna's leg stretched out before her, Elsa allowed her fingers to thoroughly feel the tan, lean muscles. Anna was into outdoorsy activities and spent most of her time enjoying the sun, and it certainly showed. "You have beautiful legs," she said, lowering her head and kissing the tips of Anna's toes one by one.

"Than- oh." Anna sucked in her breath at the touch of warm lips at her feet. "E-Elsa?"

"Shh." Elsa peppered light kisses up Anna's leg, stopping at the knee where the dress skirt prevented her from progressing further. Elsa pushed the skirt up higher to get it out of her way. She returned to her first position, but this time with the other leg. She tossed the shoe covering Anna's left foot aside and resumed planting kisses from her toes to her knee, only stopping the second time to pry apart the Princess's legs. Instinctively, Anna started to close them, but Elsa swiftly insinuated herself between them comfortably to prevent her access from being denied. The kisses continued, Elsa's hot breath getting closer and closer to Anna's thighs. Once again, her progress was delayed by the most offending cloth she'd ever faced in her life.

"Elsa… wha… what are you doing?" Anna breathed out hoarsely, her hands gripping the edge of the table.

Elsa paused and felt around the floor until her hand connected with the item she had intended to acquire earlier. "I'm going to kiss you," she stated nonchalantly.

Anna's blood pounded in her head and she gulped audibly. "You… what?"

"Don't move." Using the fork, Elsa hooked the prongs onto the material hiding the prize that she so desperately yearned for, being especially careful not to poke her sister, and yanked it hard enough to tear the fabric. She dropped the fork quickly and finished tearing the rest with her hands. Eventually what remained of the shredded panties followed the path of the fork. Triumphant, Elsa mutely gazed in awe at the treasure before her. She closed her eyes and inhaled the musky scent of her sister, nostrils flaring. The legs that entrapped her trembled with anticipation, and she grinned, barely able to contain her own eagerness.

Gripping her sister's hips, Elsa fully realized the position she was in and knew there was no going back. There was only one thing left for her to do. Closing her eyes, she brought her lips to meet those that were much warmer and… wetter.

Anna gasped at the contact and balled the tablecloth into her tightly formed fists and nearly jumped out of her seat, but her sister's firm grasp on her hips kept her in place. She fought back a moan.

The intoxicating scent of Anna's obvious arousal was so strong and pungent, Elsa feared she wouldn't be able to finish what she barely started due to her losing consciousness from excitement overload. Reluctantly, she backed off to give her body the oxygen it needed and heard Anna release a strangled, frustrated cry, which added more fuel to Elsa's growing lust.

With renewed breath, Elsa dove forward and licked along her sister's slit, tasting her dripping nectar. Head spinning, she delicately nipped and sucked each fleshy fold before delving deeper between them. Her tongue swirled teasingly around Anna's rigid nub.

Anna was unable to restrain her moan any longer and let it free. Her persistent hands, which settled against the back of Elsa's head in an attempt to bring her closer, and the sounds of encouragement she made urged her older sister on and told her she was doing the right thing. Elsa continued her administrations with her tongue. Her hands joined in on the action, tenderly caressing and loving the womanly features that belonged to her sister. She deftly slipped a few fingers inside Anna's opening, the slickness of her juices allowing her fingers to glide in smoothly.

"Oh, Elsa! Elsa!" Anna screamed her name, not caring if anyone heard, the pleasure so powerful it overrode any rational thought. She squeezed her thighs against Elsa's head as her body tensed, getting ready to release.


	4. Wait, what!

"Oh, yes! Oh, Elsa! Elsa… Elsa?!"

A foot collided with Elsa's chin and she jolted and sat up too fast, forgetting where she was and smashing her head hard against the underside of the table, knocking her abruptly back to the real world. Elsa bit her lip and cursed under her breath, rubbing her head as she glanced up to meet Anna's puzzled face peeking down at her.

Elsa had been under for so long that Anna had thought her sister must have fallen asleep. Then she felt a strong, chilly breeze come out of nowhere from underneath the table, causing her to shiver. She moved in her seat with the intention to investigate what exactly was going on and that was when her foot collided with a soft mass, which turned out to be her sister. When she looked under and started to apologize for hitting her, she noticed right before Elsa's startled and confused expression showed up how she seemed to be staring off into space.

"Are you lost?" Anna asked, semi-seriously.

Wiping the drool from her mouth with disgust, Elsa hastily crawled out, mumbling incoherently, and stumbled to her seat at the table.

Anna noted her empty hands. "No fork?"

Elsa shook her head no and trained her eyes on her plate, not trusting herself to look at her sister with her mind astray with peculiar thoughts. She kept her gaze down and watched as her steak and eggs became hard as rocks as frost swiftly engulfed them.

"Shall we ring for a new one?" Anna asked, her hand hovering over the bell beside her plate that would alert a servant they needed assistance.

Pushing aside the plate of food that was now inedible after having been frozen over completely, Elsa grunted, "No. That won't be necessary." She cleared her dry throat. "Uh… would you excuse me? I have to… use the bathroom."

"Oh, sure." The words barely left Anna's mouth as Elsa dashed out of the dining room quick as a lightning bolt. "Oookay then." Clearly she had to go super badly. "I hope she makes it in time." She speared her fork into a piece of egg. How embarrassing would it be for the Queen to soil herself. Yeesh!

While Elsa was gone Anna finished her breakfast, crumbs and all. But she was still surprisingly hungry. All the excitement from last night made her work up a big appetite. She stole a glance at Elsa's plate thinking she'd steal a sliver of steak, and was bewildered to find it iced up. "Weird." She had felt the room get chilly more than once but she didn't think it got cold enough to freeze anything.

The real question was why did it get cold in the first place? Elsa had gotten so good at controlling her powers, at least as far as Anna could tell. Something must have upset her pretty badly for it to slip out unchecked. Anna wondered if it had anything to do with her accidentally saying sex. Elsa's initial reaction at the careless slip-up certainly appeared like it upset her tremendously. Or maybe she was over thinking it and Elsa was simply uncomfortable because she had a severely bad case of gas. It would explain a lot.

But the more Anna really thought about it, the more she realized Elsa hadn't looked uncomfortable or upset. Elsa had looked down right terrified. And really, what respectable queen wouldn't be terrified of passing gas in front of others, even if it was only in front of family? That's got to be it, Anna convinced herself. There was no other conceivable reason that Anna could think of that would cause her sister to react so coldly.

Satisfied that she figured out her sister, Anna rang for a servant and had him clear the table. "And could you bring out some chocolate? Or better yet, if you so happen to have any krumkake available…?" Eyes hopeful, she batted her eyelashes and clasped her hands together as if praying to the dessert gods to grant her the pleasure of tasting the deliciousness she craved. Her mouth watered when she thought about biting into the cookie's waffle exterior and tasting the sweet filling hidden inside that would flood into her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Princess Anna, but… there's no krumkake available at this time. I can bring you some chocolates, however," the servant said. Truthfully he wasn't sure if there was any krumkake in the kitchen. He was told by the kitchen hands not to mention the word around the Princess after she almost destroyed the kitchen one day in her search for the dessert. If any did exist inside the castle, it was sure to be locked up tightly.

Disappointed, Anna nodded and the servant exited the dining room. It wasn't long before he returned with a platter stacked high with an assorted arrangement of chocolates. There were big ones, small ones, dark, light and white ones, nutty ones and those without nuts. Anna plucked one off before he could set it on the table and tossed it into her awaiting mouth. Mm. Hazelnut. She smiled her thanks and he bowed and left.

The mountain of chocolate was considerably lower by the time Elsa returned minutes later. She apologized profusely for her abrupt departure.

Anna shrugged indifferently. "When nature calls, what can you do?"

"Yes, well." Elsa avoided her eyes and busied a hand by grabbing a few chocolate morsels. "So…" She didn't know what to say, her mind a total blank.

"So… you asked me how the sex-sets was." Anna gritted her teeth and cursed herself for slipping again.

Elsa clenched her hand, crushing the chocolates so that they became one messy brown glob in her palm. She must be losing her mind, imagining her little sister doing and saying all these naughty things. "The sets… right. Um… No. I meant the masquerade ball itself." She fumbled for a napkin and wiped her hand clean. "Was it to your liking? Did you have a good time?"

"You have no idea." Anna smiled broadly and sighed. The smile trickled off her face quickly when she realized she would have to explain what she meant. Elsa's curious expression certainly was asking for her to elaborate. Anna didn't trust her mouth and mumbled, "More than I expected." She thrust a large piece of chocolate hurriedly into her mouth, buying herself some time. During the time it took to slowly chew and swallow she formed words in her head that wouldn't sound ridiculous. "I mean, I really loved it. I had so much fun. All the people and the outfits and the… the… beautiful sensations." Anna wished she had powers like Elsa at that moment because at least it would cool her flushed cheeks. "What about you?"

Elsa reached for her glass of orange juice, which miraculously hadn't become a giant ice cube from earlier. "Beautiful sensations, huh? That's a good way to put it," she said quietly, too low for Anna to hear. It was an odd choice of words for Anna to say though and she wondered what Anna meant by them but she refrained from questioning further. She took a hearty drink from the glass and dabbed at her mouth with the clean side of her napkin and said out loud, "I don't think I've ever had as much fun before, that is, besides whenever I'm with you, of course." There was never a dull moment with her sister. "I want to thank you for coming to me with the idea. It's the best one you've ever come up with," she teased.

"Nah, my best yet has to be building snowmen," Anna joked, winking.

Her heart fluttered. Why do you do this to me? Elsa smiled warmly at Anna and said seriously, "I love you." More than you will ever know and in ways you would never imagine, she thought. She raised the orange juice to her lips.

Anna struck a pose. Turning sideways, she balanced in her chair on her butt and raised one leg as high as her dress would allow, and said coquettishly, waggling her eyebrows, "But of course, what's not to love?" Okay, I did not intend for that to come out quite like that, she thought, wincing internally.

Elsa was in the process of drinking her juice when Anna made her move, the action causing her to suck in air at the same time the juice entered her throat, which resulted in the liquid going down the wrong tube. Face crimson, what orange juice remained in her mouth propelled forcefully outward and splattered everywhere as Elsa choked and coughed uncontrollably. More juice spilled across the table as her hand knocked over her glass on its way to grabbing her throat.

Terror overcame Anna. Oh my gosh, I'm killing her! she thought. Frantically, she jumped to her feet to assist her sister. Her foot caught on the edge of her dress as she took a step and moved forward. The trapped foot versus her momentum forward caused her upper body to pull downward and Anna tripped, arms spinning wildly as she tried to regain her balance, failed, and found herself kissing the floor for the second time in one day.

The sight of her sister sprawled on the floor in such a comical way intensified Elsa's coughing fit before it ceased altogether and transformed fluidly into laughter. Her arms wrapped around her midsection and she doubled-over as the laughter rocked through her so hard that tears streamed down her face, squeezing out from her tightly shut lids.

Anna's ears perked up at the new, pleasant sound and she lifted her head to witness for herself the turn of events. Relief flooded through her knowing that her sister was no longer choking to death. But she couldn't rule out laughing herself to death just yet.

The sound of her sister's laughter was music to Anna's ears. Hearing her laugh out loud was a rare treat and Anna basked in its beauty, its sweetness. Normally when Elsa laughed she'd cover her mouth with her hand to control the volume and muffle the sound, embarrassed at her loudness. Anna hated when she did that, always wanting to yank the hand away, to allow the sound to be free but never bringing herself to actually doing it. She wished she could capture the moment forever somehow so she could replay it repeatedly whenever she wanted to hear it. Anna would play it endlessly.

The Queen tried to speak. "An-oh…. Ah.. aight?" Her stomach ached from laughing so uproariously. Eventually she managed to calm down enough to help her sister up from her pitiful position. Effortlessly she hauled Anna to her feet. Holding Anna's hands in her own, her wet eyes radiant and warm, she smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to laugh. Are you okay?"

Anna squeezed Elsa's hands and returned the smile. "I deserved it. I mean, I made you choke. And had the situation been reversed I probably would have laughed too," she admitted. "I'm fine." She used one hand to wipe the wet tear trails that traveled down her sister's face. That's when she noticed for the first time ever the light smatter of freckles along Elsa's cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She felt terrible for not noticing them before, though they were faint and not so in-your-face like her own were. But they were definitely cute. She followed the tear streaks down where they blended into the moistness of her luscious lips. Her eyes zeroed in on them as her thumb absentmindedly brushed against the corner of her lips.

That's odd, she thought, feeling a strange pang in her chest. Something about them were so… familiar.

Well, that was a ridiculous thought. Of course they were familiar, she saw them literally everyday! But… she'd never focused on them so intensely before and today they stuck out prominently all of a sudden, demanding her attention. Anna flicked her eyes higher to meet her sister's and was struck with the same sensation with that particular feature as well. She stared long and hard and saw an unmistakable fire growing in those eyes that she recognized without a doubt before Elsa blinked several times and turned her head.

There was no question. She KNEW those eyes, she KNEW those lips.

"Oh…" The color drained from her face and her breakfast lurched in her stomach. The floor beneath her wavered and she gripped Elsa's arms tightly to prevent herself from falling.

Elsa instantly noticed how suddenly pale Anna was. Concerned, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Anna swallowed heavily. "Um…" Her hands were shaky and sweaty. She let go of her sister and wiped her hands on her dress, backing away to put some space between them.

Her older sister stopped her from retreating as she gently cupped her chin and forced her to look at her. "You don't look well," Elsa commented, examining her intently.

Oh, dear. Anna laughed nervously under the scrutiny, feeling lightheaded. The room spun and her mouth opened as if to say something but her legs gave out instead as she fainted.

"Anna!" Elsa moved fast and grabbed her around the waist and held her close, preventing her from dropping like a sack of potatoes. She lowered her to the ground, cradling her in her arms. "Anna?" Panicking at her limp and unresponsive sister, she noticed the ribbon around her neck and thought maybe it was on too tightly and she'd asphyxiated herself. She hurriedly undid the ribbon and freed it from her neck. Unveiling the marks hidden beneath, she barely gave them a second glance, her main concern on waking up her sister. "Anna!" She slapped her hard enough to bring her back to consciousness.

It took a moment before the Princess was roused. She moaned softly and her eyes drifted open and closed. In that split second, Anna figured out she was on the ground in her sister's arms but she couldn't figure out why. Peering out through her eye slits, Anna watched as Elsa leaned in closer, worry sketched all over her face. A cool hand rested on her forehead. "What did I do?" she mumbled.

"You scared me!" Elsa sighed with relief and kissed her forehead tenderly. She brushed a strand of hair off her sweaty face. "You passed out," she explained.

"Oh." Elsa was still very close. Anna tilted her head up, minimizing the distance between their faces even more. "Oh…" Close enough to…

Anna's hands came up and locked together behind Elsa's neck and pulled her head down to close the gap between them until their lips squashed together. Elsa tensed and tried to break away, caught off guard by the unexpected move, but she quickly forgot about escaping the deeper the kiss got. Eyes closed, she enjoyed the moment wholeheartedly. The mouth against her own slipped in a tongue and sighed her name simultaneously, sending a tidal wave of warmth coursing through her body.

The feeling was short-lived as Elsa snapped her eyes open, remembering where she was, WHO she was with, WHAT she was doing WITH her. And this time she was fairly positive it wasn't a crazy fantasy she was having but she couldn't be sure with the way her mind was acting lately. She jerked away, gasping, and pushed Anna off her abruptly.

Anna was shocked at herself for initiating the kiss, but it had felt like the right thing to do. And it was definitely worth it, until she was not so gently tossed off her sister's lap. Then she realized she probably shouldn't have done it and quickly covered it up by pretending she was still out of it from her fainting spell. She murmured Kristoff's name to make it seem as if she had thought she was kissing him. In reality, Kristoff was nothing more than a good friend to her, but Elsa didn't know that.

"Anna?" Elsa called tentatively, feeling guilty for pushing her away so roughly.

"Oh, Elsa?" Anna pretended to lazily stretch like she just woke up from a long nap. "What is it? What happened?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Nothing," Elsa said quickly. "Come on. I think you had too much chocolate in one sitting and it's gotten to your head... Let's get you up and to your room so you can recuperate."

Anna didn't argue, though the last thing she wanted to do was go to her room and lay in bed when her mind was whirling with the knowledge of what had taken place between them. But she allowed herself to be led to her room by her sister, noticing Elsa took extra special care to avoid touching her the whole way there.


	5. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

Elsa sat on a piano bench, her fingers splayed out along the ivory keys of a mahogany piano. Her parents had brought the piano into her room not too long after her accident with Anna, and it was one of her constant comforts during all those years of loneliness. She kept it in her room because she liked being able to play in private, preferred it. But since becoming queen, she hadn't had much time to play, and when she did play it was usually because something was bothering her and she needed a distraction, something to soothe and calm her.

Now was definitely one of those times.

Her fingers were poised to play, but they refused to move, frozen in place. She could not think, could not function properly after what transpired at breakfast. Her emotions were chaotic, unsettling, bouncing from feeling happy, to upset, to utterly disgusted and confused. Elsa pounded her fists against her knees in frustration and dropped her head to fall on the piano keys, creating a jumbled mess of sound, which she felt matched her feelings perfectly.

What she had wanted to do to Anna under the table… what she had fantasized doing… And then there was the kiss. Elsa had no idea how that happened or whether it truly happened to begin with. It certainly felt real! What was real and what was not? She was losing her sense of reality and that was very bad.

She never had an issue controlling her feelings for Anna while in her presence before and the reason behind the sudden change was glaringly obvious. Elsa had made a mistake by thinking of Anna while with the girl at the masquerade ball and now she had opened a door that could not be so easily shut. It created a bad situation and made her dangerous around her sister, unpredictable.

Elsa gave up on attempting to play the piano and walked to the window across from it. She leaned her forehead against the glass and looked out at her kingdom. The people of Arendelle were going about their business like it was any other day. Lucky them. Sighing, Elsa looked past her kingdom and at the snow-capped mountains far off in the distance. If she looked hard enough she could see the North Mountain, barely. Thinking of it made her curious about whether her ice castle was still there. Being so high up the mountain, it was isolated from practically everyone since very few were brave enough to climb that far. With it being so cold and snowy up there, her castle was likely still standing, though how much of it was still intact was questionable.

Why not head out and take a look for herself? Elsa needed to be away from Anna, at least for a short while so she could expel her thoughts. A little trip up the North Mountain sounded like the perfect getaway. On horseback it wouldn't take her as long to trek up the mountain, and she'd be back in Arendelle before dark as long as she didn't stay too long.

Changing into attire more suitable for riding, Elsa ventured outside and strode purposefully to the stables where she had the stable boy ready a horse for her. After the Eternal Winter fiasco, any time the Queen went outside the castle walls she was to be heavily protected by guards, so it wasn't easy convincing her body guards to let her ride alone. It didn't matter that she had ice powers and was more than capable of defending herself if necessary. She was stronger and smarter than she was back then and was finally in control of her magic. She had hiccups every now and then but those mostly occurred when concerning her thoughts about Anna, which was happening more frequently…

Eventually, albeit grudgingly, the guards let her go alone. Elsa made sure before she set off to give strict orders to anyone of importance not to disclose her whereabouts to the Princess. She wasn't too concerned about Anna following her when she should be resting in her room, recovering from her fainting spell, but knowing how stubborn her sister was, she wasn't taking any chances.

As her horse trotted away, a happy snowman watched her go.

* * *

After Elsa took her to her room, Anna had stayed exactly one minute before walking out. Her legs guided her through the castle halls and before she knew it, she found herself outside in the bright and colorful garden, pacing back and forth in front of the tree where the scene of the crime took place. The place where it all unfolded. She couldn't think of anywhere else to go upon discovering this mind boggling news.

"I kissed my sister… She made love to me," she thought out loud to herself. "We.. Oh my god." It was crazy and so wrong but… it had felt sooo good. But it had been her sister, of all people!

What to do? What to say? Did Elsa know? Her behavior was slightly unusual, sure, but there was no clear indication that she knew about what the two of them had done together. Anna's hand flew up to her throat which she realized was free of the ribbon she'd tied on earlier. Had Elsa seen the marks? Was she aware of how they got there? Anna chewed on her fingernails nervously, knowing she'd suffer with a major case of hangnails later on. She snorted and kicked at a random rock in her path. Hangnails were the least of her worries.

What would Elsa do? Anna wondered, her mind running through the many different scenarios. Would she shut her out again after finding out? Or… would they do it again? The latter sent spine tingling chills of anticipation down her back.

She rubbed the goosebumps that formed along her arms and debated between the four possible outcomes she had. Anna could tell Elsa and risk staring at doors again for the rest of her life. Or she could refrain from telling Elsa and risk her finding out at a later time, bringing her back to the door issue. She could not tell Elsa and everything could be as it was pre-masquerade, at least in Elsa's mind. Or she could tell Elsa and… discover new possibilities between them that were never considered before. Somehow she doubted the last one would come to fruition, considering Elsa was Queen and she was the Princess and they were sisters…

Shit, shit, shit!

Her legs complained from the hours of walking back and forth with no rest in between and she was starting to create a small trench. She collapsed to her knees beside a patch of pink and white flowers with beautifully bloomed petals and her fingers absentmindedly stroked across the tops. "What am I gonna do?" she said in a soft sing-song.

Unable to come up with a decision, she sought help from the flowers before her. Anna picked a pink flower from the patch and plucked the petals off of it one by one. "Tell her, don't tell her. Tell her, don't tell her. She loves me, she loves me not…"

Once all petals floated gracefully to the ground and all that was left was the empty stem, Anna rolled her eyes at her patheticness and huffed. The method she was using to make her choice was terribly flawed and childish. Tossing the petal-less stem aside, she clambered to her feet and glared at the tree as if it was the source of her problem. Since it was a witness and played a part in her intimate moment, whether it liked it or not, she felt it should take some of the blame. "I don't know whether I should kick you or hug you," she muttered.

"A hug sounds a lot better than a kick."

Anna shrieked in fright and whirled around to face the intruder. "Olaf!" she exclaimed, the shock turning to relief upon finding out it was only the harmless lump of snow and not someone else. She had been so close to knocking his head off. "How- What are you doing here?" She knew it was a stupid question the second it came out of her mouth but she was so startled by his sudden appearance that it was the first thing to pop out.

"Hi, Anna!" the cheerful snowman greeted, waving one of his stick hands voraciously, a big toothy grin spread across his face. In his other hand he held a watering canteen, which he set down. "The flowers were thirsty so I was giving them some water. And I found a weed growing amongst them! I don't know how it got there but I took care of that pesky nuisance." Above his head floated a tiny cloud that rained flurries of snow down on him. Anna didn't understand how such a small cloud could keep the snowman cold enough to prevent him from melting, but somehow it did. The wonders of her sister's magic.

Glancing around curiously, Olaf asked, "Who were you talking to, anyway?"

"Oh, um…the tree," she admitted. The little guy spent most of his day in the garden, tending to the flowers. He treated them as if they were his children. She knew Olaf wouldn't find her talking to a tree strange at all since he cooed at his flowers all the time. And talking to a tree or flowers wasn't much different than talking to paintings, which she'd had plenty of experience with back in the day. They never talked back.

Olaf looked thoughtful and nodded gleefully. "Then in that case, a hug is definitely in order!" He flung himself against the tree and wrapped his arms as far around the thick trunk as they could go, which wasn't very far. "Hello, Tree!" He sighed happily and released the tree, then scratched at the stubs of hair protruding from the top of his head. "Why would you kick it? What did it do to you?"

If he was asking that then he must have not overheard anything she'd said, thankfully. She had forgotten where she was and had spoken too freely about her intimacy with her sister, and that was dangerous. If anyone other than Olaf had shown up and heard her… well, she didn't know what would have happened but likely nothing good.

In answer to his question she responded with, "Nothing. The tree didn't do anything. I… I was just thinking about my sister."

"You want to kick Elsa?" Olaf asked, confused.

"No! I was… Never mind. I… well, I have something that I need to talk to her about, but it's kind of a sensitive subject and I don't know if I should go through with it," Anna explained with a grimace. "She might… end up hating me." Having Elsa shut her out again would be the worst possible thing to happen and she wasn't sure she'd be able to cope with that.

Olaf clucked soothingly. "I seriously doubt that. She loves you."

Anna wrung her hands together. "So I've been told," she said quietly, digging the tip of her shoe into the rich dirt beneath her feet. But would Elsa still love her after hearing the news? "There's only one way to find out." She pounded a fist into her open palm and said with determination, "I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her."

"Great! Let's tell her!" Olaf cheered, raising his arms up excitedly, jumping up and down. He stopped and tilted his head. "Wait…what are we telling her?" he asked slowly.

"The truth," Anna answered vaguely. "Olaf, do you know where she is?" Her sister wasn't hard to find usually but knowing exactly where she was would save her the time it would take to hunt her down and prevent her from changing her mind about confronting the issue.

"Yes," he said.

"Where? The study? The library? Her room?"

"No."

Anna dropped to her knees and grabbed the snowman around the midsection and shook him to get the answer she needed out of him quicker. "Where?" She shook a little too hard and Olaf's head plopped off. "Oops, sorry."

Olaf just chuckled. Anna placed his head back where it belonged, giving him a friendly pat. "She went up the North Mountain. I saw her riding on a horse. She was by herself." He gasped, horrified, noticing for the first time the petals scattered on the ground and gathered them up in his hands, frowning. "Hey…"

The North Mountain? Anna paid little attention to Olaf and his discovery of the remnants of the flower she'd maimed, deep in thought. It seemed out of the blue for Elsa to go to the North Mountain now when she'd never made a mention or an attempt to go there since the last time, when she revealed her powers to everyone accidentally. At the time she had escaped to the mountain to be alone so she wouldn't harm anyone, and the atmosphere there was perfect if one wanted to be alone. Quiet and secluded. But why would she want to be alone now? Was it related to her powers again? Was she losing control of them to the point she feared injury to others and was distancing herself for safety reasons?

There was no denying Elsa's powers had been at work during breakfast. The coldness she'd felt, not to mention her sister's frozen breakfast, was proof of that. But it didn't necessarily mean she was losing control. In fact, her powers were kept contained in one area which proved that Elsa was more than capable of directing her icy magic.

There was only one other reason she could think of if it wasn't her powers that brought about her sister's sudden trip, and Anna was almost certain it involved her. It had to mean that Elsa knew about them!

Except… if Elsa really knew she'd touched her sister like a lover only could, wouldn't she be more animated about it? It was a startling discovery for Anna, a life-changing experience. She fainted, for goodness sake! It was highly unlikely her sister would be as calm as she was during breakfast unless she was oblivious to the truth. What if it was the kiss that set her off?

Whatever the case, Elsa's ignorance would not be for long once Anna spewed everything out to her. "How far ahead is she?"

"She set off not too long ago." Olaf eyed her suspiciously, cradling the petals against his mid-section. "Say, Anna-"

Anna thanked Olaf with a strong hug, lifting him off the ground. The petals went flying up in the air and patiently drifted down. One petal landed in Anna's mouth and she spat it out before saying, "I'm sorry for hurting your flower and I promise I'll replace it when I get the chance, but right now I have to find Elsa." She planted a quick kiss on his frozen cheek and rushed off to the stables.

When she arrived at the stables she had a difficult time acquiring a horse. It seemed like everybody was doing their damnedest to prevent Anna from leaving, but she managed to escape by creating a distraction, which involved a bucket, the presents horses were so generous to leave behind, and a good hurling technique.

When everyone was busy dealing with the poo-tastrophe she'd created, Anna hurriedly slipped reins onto a horse and scrambled onto it without a saddle, having no time to put on all of the proper equipment. "Hee-ya!" she bellowed and kicked the horse's side gently, which sent the horse bolting out of the stables. Anna barely had time to grab the reins, nearly flying off the back of the speedy animal. Once she got her bearings, she directed the horse on the right path, in the direction of the North Mountain. Anna gritted her teeth and gripped the reins tightly as her body bounced with each step the beast took, bearing the painful ride, not accustomed to riding saddle-less.

The scenery transitioned from green summer grass to white winter snow as the horse galloped steadily along the sparsely traveled trail up the mountains, although there was evidence of another having recently been in the area. Elsa. She urged the horse to go faster, but the farther they went, the more densely packed the snow became, slowing down their pace.

Anna loosened her hold on the reins, her hands left with indents from squeezing the cord so hard and long. She flexed her hands to bring feeling back into them and turned her mind to focus on how she'd begin her talk with Elsa. "Let's see… Elsa! How are you doing? Nice day for a ride, isn't it? Oh, by the way, we totally DID it together!" She snorted. "No, that sounds dumb. Uh… so, Elsa, that night in the garden got pretty intense, huh?" She winked and jabbed her elbow as if Elsa were really there.

"Well, that was totally horrendous." Anna growled and smacked her leg in aggravation, but she missed her leg completely and hit the horse instead, hard.

The horse cried out in surprise and stopped abruptly, kicking out. The reins fell out of her reach and Anna's body was thrown forward. She would have gone flying over the horse's head but her arms quickly encircled the horse's thick neck and she clung for dear life. "Whoa, boy! Er.. Or girl!" The animal did a quick circle, neighing and bucking multiple times. With each jolt Anna felt her hold slipping fast. She continued trying to soothe it, hoping to get the animal back under control, but her words met deaf ears.

"Calm DOOWW- Ow!" Anna lost her grasp and was flung off the horse and tossed into the snow.

**AN: I'm truly sorry for getting everyone's hopes up with chapter three. xD Please refrain from slapping me. ;) I know you all are eager for some lovin between the two and it will come eventually, just not in the next couple chapters. Be patient. As always, I greatly appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read my story, especially those who left comments! I honestly wasn****'t expecting it to get much attention. :o All I can hope is that I don't disappoint you guys.  
**


	6. Chickening Out

Elsa hummed and rubbed the neck of the horse she rode on as they climbed up the mountain. The ride so far was peaceful and she was enjoying it very much. The serene atmosphere and fresh air did a lot to help clear her head, though it would take more than fresh air to free her mind entirely from what was troubling her. But for now at least, the scents and sounds of nature was enough to distract her.

Of course, it wasn't meant to last.

Elsa was listening to a bird chirping merrily from the top of a snow-covered tree when it abruptly stopped as if something had disturbed it. She waited for it to resume, and when it didn't she listened closely and became uneasy, sensing that she was no longer alone.

She heard indistinct shouting and a horse neighing in fright, followed by a thump as if something large had dropped clumsily into the snow. "UGH! Not again!" a loud but all too familiar voice screamed.

Anna, of course. Elsa shook her head and sighed. She turned her horse around and directed them to the scene of the commotion. She caught sight of another horse running off opposite them. She dropped her eyes to the lump semi-buried in a deep snow drift. The lump was Anna and she was struggling to get up.

Anna grumbled, cursing the horse as she wiggled in place, trying to free herself from the snow's clutches. Each time she attempted to push herself up her arms would sink uselessly into the snow, and so she was unable to get leverage to lift herself out. Feeling helpless, she glanced up and yelped, not expecting to see the horse looming over her or her sister on top of it. "Elsa! Ha. Fancy meeting you out here!"

"What are you doing?" Elsa climbed down from the horse.

Anna took in her surroundings. "Oh, I'm… just hanging around," she responded light-heartedly. But Elsa was clearly not amused.

Elsa reached out and grasped Anna's wrist. She tugged, helping Anna out of the snowy bed she made for herself and said tersely, "Why are you following me?" She quickly assessed her sister's body visually to make sure she wasn't injured and fought back a chuckle that threatened to escape seeing her sister covered from head to toe in white powder.

"You're mad at me?" Anna asked warily.

Elsa ran a hand through the front of her hair and sighed in exasperation. "No, I'm not mad." But I came up here specifically to be away from you! "You shouldn't be out here. You should be in bed resting. What if you fainted again? You could have been hurt," she said pointedly, gesturing at the hole Anna's body had left in the snow.

Anna held up her hands to calm her sister. "I'm fine! And this was nothing, trust me. I've fallen from worse heights." She dusted the snow off her arms and the front of her body and Elsa hesitantly helped her with her back, where she couldn't reach. "I just came out here to make sure you're alright. You shouldn't be this far out alone. Not that you can't defend yourself or anything but- ow!" she exclaimed when Elsa swiped a bit too hard around the area the scratches the tree had given her were.

Elsa pulled her hands away sharply and snapped accusingly, "You are hurt!"

"No! I'm not! I'm perfectly fine! My back…it was… it's totally unrelated," Anna explained, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Oh, god, just get it over with. "Elsa, I have to tell you something." She sucked in her breath and gathered the courage she needed to say what she was about to say… and her mind went blank.

"What is it, Anna?"

"Um.. It… er," Anna stammered pathetically.

"Today, Anna…" Elsa pushed, her hands on her hips.

Eventually, actual words came to Anna's head and she let them out before they could disappear on her again. "I know why you came up here. I know what's on your mind." She saw Elsa visibly stiffen and felt the snow beneath them harden suddenly. She tried to take a step toward her sister but her legs were trapped in place and Anna decided it would be best to reconsider talking about that specific subject now when they were in the middle of nowhere. She didn't think anything bad would happen, but she figured it was best to be cautious. "I… I was thinking the same thing you were!" she finished lamely.

"What?" Elsa didn't seem to notice what she'd done to the snow around them and was staring intently at Anna with doe eyes, her breath ceasing.

"The castle of ice!" Anna blurted out. She bent over and tried to wrench her leg free from the snow, but the top layer had turned to solid ice and she would need a pick axe to get out. She continued, "After all this time, is it still there?"

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch forever until finally Elsa let her breath out in one big gust. She saw Anna straining to free herself and realized with horror what she'd done and quickly thawed the hardened snow.

Anna fell backwards, having yanked particularly hard at the very moment the snow weakened. "Oof!"

Elsa looked in the direction her ice palace would be, wanting to visit it but deciding it was best to return home. With Anna by her side and the two of them alone together, she wasn't risking the chance of having another fantasy that felt too real springing to her head. Or another accidental, actually real incident… She mounted her horse and extended her hand to Anna. "Come on. We're going home."

Scrambling to her feet, Anna asked disappointed, "We're leaving? But don't you want to-"

"It's getting late," Elsa said, cutting her off. "You didn't bring clothes suitable for this weather. And besides, we don't need anyone panicking when your horse returns without you." She questioned how Anna made it out this far to begin with. She had made it perfectly clear…

Anna was adamant. "Please, Elsa! We came all this way, and we're literally almost there! Might as well make the trip worthwhile, right?" She had failed at her initial task but the trip wouldn't be a complete waste. While the ice castle hadn't necessarily been on her mind coming up here, she was intrigued to know how her sister's masterpiece had held up. "And as for the cold… I'm actually hot," she admitted.

Yes, you are, Elsa thought to herself. "You are so stubborn," she said to Anna as a small smile slipped onto her lips and she reluctantly relented. "You win." What Anna said was true, though. They were very close and it would be pointless to have gone this far without at least a quick glance. "Come on, Princess."

"Yes!" Anna cried happily. She went to take Elsa's hand but stopped halfway there, getting quite distracted. The sun was directly behind Elsa, creating a radiant backdrop for the majestic Queen, and Anna couldn't help but appreciate the rare, breathtaking view. She sighed dreamily. There before her was the most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect-

"Anna," Elsa said, as the Princess grinned stupidly, ignoring her outstretched hand. She snapped her fingers in front of Anna's face and when that got no response she pursed her lips and whistled sharply.

What an amazing thing she's doing with that lovely mouth, Anna thought as she tilted her head to the side in wonder.

"Earth to Anna!" Elsa called, waving dramatically. When all her attempts to grab Anna's attention failed she resorted to forming a small snowball between her hands with the help of her powers and lobbed it at her sister. That seemed to do the trick.

The snowball exploded against the top of Anna's head and she realized with a start that she had been openly staring at her sister! She blushed and nibbled on her bottom lip, lowering her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, growing very concerned. "Do you feel like you're going to faint again?"

That's certainly a possibility, Anna thought. "No, I'm great! I've never been better! Everything is peachy!" she chirped. She eagerly accepted the proffered hand, leaving no room for arguments, and the Queen hauled her up. Anna settled in the space in front of Elsa and her sister's arms encircled her waist to keep her securely in place while her hands held onto the reins. Anna almost jumped out of her skin at the close proximity, from how good it felt. She guessed that Elsa was feeling the same way judging by the barely discernible hitch of her breath when she nestled back against her. And despite the layers of clothing between them, it did little to dampen the fierce pounding of Elsa's heart.

Oh yes, there was definitely something there.

Elsa tried to relax, trying not to let the closeness effect her too much. All she wanted to do was enjoy the moment, knowing it wouldn't last. Act normal, she told herself. It's just Anna. It's just my little sister.

But Elsa couldn't help but think back to their kiss at breakfast, and thinking about it immediately stirred the all too familiar feeling in her abdomen. Afraid of having more unnatural thoughts that seemed so natural to her, she leaned back, putting a few inches between them to give herself some breathing space. She was able to control her breathing and forced her eyes to look anywhere but at the beauty in front of her, which was nearly an impossible task. If her hands weren't so busy guiding the horse with the reins she knew without a doubt they would be on her sister in some way, and likely not in an appropriate one.

How cruel it was that she had come all the way out here to avoid one thing and there it was sitting directly in her lap…

They rode in painful silence. The horse's hooves crunching in the snow with each step it took was the only constant sound.

Anna finally couldn't bear it any longer, the quiet and tension killing her. She whipped her head around, ready to initiate a conversation, and her twin braids smacked Elsa in the face. "Sorry! Sorry!" she apologized hastily. She pulled her braids in front of her to avoid a repeat offense. "I did not mean to assault you with my hair!"

Elsa laughed openly, her breath tickling her sister's ear, warming Anna greatly and causing her to squirm with delight. "It's quite alright."

This time being careful, Anna turned her head to gaze sideways at her sister. "You're the Queen," she said brightly, stating the obvious.

"Mm hm," Elsa said distractedly, eyes skimming over Anna's back, wondering what the totally unrelated injury was Anna had mentioned. She couldn't see anything because the dress she wore was covering whatever it was Anna was hiding. But her eyes fell to her neck and the marks she remembered seeing earlier. Now that she was in a calm situation and not panicking over her sister's well-being, she examined them closely. They weren't anything to be alarmed about, she decided. There was no breaking of the skin, just faint indentations that resembled teeth marks.

Teeth marks? That couldn't be right, that couldn't be what she was seeing. If they truly were teeth marks that would mean that someone had left them there. And for someone to leave such intimate marks they'd have to have been uncomfortably close to Anna. Anger welled up inside her along with a twinge of jealousy at the thought of someone touching her sister, nipping at her, claiming her as their own. Snow whipped up and swirled around them wildly as if they suddenly stumbled into a random tornado.

"Whoa!" Anna cried. "Elsa, are you doing that?"

"Sorry." Elsa turned her anger down a notch and the mini snowstorm died. She dismissed the idea of the marks being made by someone's teeth, convinced that Anna was too innocent to partake in such affairs. She decided just to ask about it. "Anna, what is this from?"

"What is what from?" Anna asked.

"This." Elsa brought one hand up and touched the area in question, her cool fingers causing Anna to flinch.

Shit. Anna forgot that her ribbon was gone, the marks no longer hidden. She played with one of her braids, nervously twirling it around her fingers. Should she tell her now? "You..." She dragged out the 'you' and almost left it at that but chickened out and not so subtly changed the subject. She finished with, "…should get out more!" Coward. She laughed sheepishly. "I mean to get more sun. To get a tan. You'd look nice with one! Oh, not that you don't look nice the way you are now!" she said in a rush. "You look great! The paleness suits you! But a tan would make you look more beautiful!" She clamped her mouth shut to stop her babbling, knowing she probably sounded like a complete idiot to Elsa.

"Um… thanks, I guess? But Anna-"

Anna straightened up so fast she almost lost her balance and nearly toppled over the side of the horse. "Look! The ice stairs!" she cried, thankful they'd arrived at their destination before Elsa could probe further. She felt Elsa lean forward, and for a brief moment her breasts were flush against Anna's back, her hot breath at the side of her neck. Anna froze in place, thinking Elsa was initiating something between them and her body instantly readied at the thought, hypersensitive to her sister's touch.

But Elsa extracted herself from her spot behind Anna, swung her legs to the side and hopped off the horse.

Wishful thinking… Anna was surprised at how disappointed she felt at that moment and was pissed at herself for expecting her sister to be so forthcoming, especially regarding a highly sensitive subject that hadn't been approached yet. She suspected Elsa had a thing for her. Her body language certainly hinted at it and Elsa had reciprocated the kiss Anna spontaneously sprung on her at breakfast, there was no mistaking that. But truth be told she had no idea what Elsa was truly thinking or feeling, and it didn't matter how badly Anna wanted her to-

"Anna?"

"Right…" Anna jumped down less gracefully. She grabbed the reins. "I'll tie up the horse. You go ahead," she muttered.

The task should have been a simple one but Anna took her sweet time with it. While she tied the horse to one of the smooth, icy rails at the foot of the steps she thought about how to approach Elsa the right way. To get to the truth. And she was convinced there was no right way. But she wracked her brain relentlessly and a glimpse of an idea took form. What if she wrote Elsa a letter? The more she thought about it, the more brilliant it sounded, and as her brain churned up the blueprints outlining how her plan was to unfold, she watched her sister as she approached the first icy step.

Elsa said nothing as she gazed in awe at the palace before her, which strangely appeared to be in pristine condition. The staircase leading to the front doors, once damaged, was like nothing ever happened. Even the balcony, at least from where she stood, appeared intact. Were her eyes deceiving her? How was it possible? She ascended the stairs, her hand caressing the ice lovingly the entire way up. She reached the double doors with its giant intricate snowflake emblazoned on the front and glanced curiously at the door mat beneath her that had an enormous "Welcome" written on it.

Funny, I don't remember putting THAT there, Elsa thought. In fact, the last thing she would have done when she built the place was put an inviting door mat down. It went against what she had originally wanted, which was to be alone so she wouldn't harm anyone with her ice powers. So who or what put it there? She was both eager and hesitant to proceed further, not knowing what to expect. What if there was something dangerous inside?

She placed her palm against the crack between the doors and they opened automatically, as if waiting for her. She barely stepped inside when a large white hand with icicles for fingers encircled her and lifted her off the ground and Elsa found herself face to face with a giant beast that possessed hollow eyes and wore… wait, was that a tiara on its head? Her tiara?!

The hollow eyes inspected her carefully. Then the creature's mouth widened into a huge grin and it rumbled happily and nuzzled her.

"Hello, there!" Elsa managed a feeble greeting, caught off guard by the unexpected meeting. She'd completely forgotten all about the massive snowman and she felt terrible about that because he seemed really happy to see her. Elsa remembered Anna telling her the snowman's name, or at least what Olaf had called him. Marshmallow, was it? At the time, Elsa couldn't fathom how a menacing snowman, something she herself had created to scare Anna away, could be named after something soft, sweet and fluffy. But looking at him now, she saw he wasn't very menacing at all and was quite cute in a weird way.

"Master!" Marshmallow bellowed in response, showering her face with icy spittle that ricocheted off her face and plinked against the floor below. Marshmallow let her down gently, still beaming, and opened his arms grandly. "Home!"

"Just visiting," she corrected.

Suddenly the snowman's expression transformed into one of anger and Elsa thought it was because of what she'd said until she noticed he was not actually looking at her but at something behind her. She turned to see what had upset him just as Anna entered the castle, trailing behind after tying the horse securely.

Anna immediately spotted the unmistakable hulking figure and came to a screeching halt, distinctly recalling their last encounter.

_"DON'T COME BACK!"_

_"We won't!"_

"Shit," Anna whispered.

Marshmallow was clearly not enthused to see her again. Anna gulped and willed her legs to run but they refused to obey her so she braced herself for the worst, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath. The ground shook as the giant snowman lumbered toward her. But instead of being smashed into a pancake like she envisioned, she felt warm arms wrap around her protectively. Daring to peek out from beneath her eyelids, she found Elsa was embracing her tightly and she relaxed against her sister, feeling absolutely safe, knowing no harm would come to her while Elsa was around.

"Marshmallow, no!" Elsa said sternly, shielding Anna from him. If necessary she wouldn't hesitate to melt the snowman into a puddle but she sensed the big guy would listen to her. "Whatever happened in the past is behind us. It's okay now. We're okay," she said soothingly. "Let's all be friends."

Marshmallow towered above them and appeared to mull the news over. He folded his thick arms and his mouth formed into a pout, or what Anna assumed was considered pouting for a snowman of his kind. To her it appeared more like a grimace. "Snowball," he grumbled, pointing accusingly at Anna.

The comment puzzled Elsa. She looked to Anna for explanation, relinquishing her from her grasp.

"I'm not certain but I think he might be referring to when I threw a snowball at him," Anna said, frowning. "It was a heat of the moment thing but it was totally justifiable! I mean, you had kicked us out and instead of walking us out nicely he literally threw us like we were garbage. It was rude, and of course I was angry so… I threw a harmless snowball at him," she explained, defending her action. She wanted to add that it was her most impressive snowball throw ever but doubted either of the two in her presence would care about that small detail and she wasn't one to brag.

The snowman huffed, agitated. Elsa tapped her lip thoughtfully and said, "I think he wants an apology."

Anna sized the snowman up. "What?" she asked flabbergasted. What Elsa was suggesting was ridiculous. "You want me to apologize for throwing a snowball at a snowman?" She placed great emphasis on the word snow before ball and man. "He's made of snow and ice! You can't seriously tell me that a tiny snowball-"

"Anna," Elsa warned.

"He should be the one apologizing!" she declared angrily.

Marshmallow roared at her, expressing his displeasure.

Anna threw up her arms in defeat. "Okay! Fine!" Pointless as it was, she figured it was best to have Marshmallow on her good side. She lifted her chin and met his eyes. "I am very sorry… for throwing a snowball at you. I didn't know it would affect you so badly. Really. I apologize. I hope you can forgive me."

The giant snowman nodded after she finished, showing his acceptance and backed off. His smile returned. "Friends!"

"Yeah, friends," Anna agreed, rolling her eyes. She was afraid Marshmallow was going to snatch her up and hug her to death now that they were 'friends' but thankfully he remained where he was. She stuck her tongue out at Elsa, unhappy that she had forced her to apologize. Anna wasn't mad, just more than slightly annoyed.

Elsa snickered at her sister's expression. She composed herself and for the first time since entering the ice palace, really got a good look at her surroundings. "Wow." She was astounded by what she saw. When she had built the place it had been devoid of any items, totally empty except for the frozen fountain and the grand staircase. But now it was fully furnished with chairs and tables and other knickknacks, and everything was literally made out of ice. "Who did this?" she whispered.

Marshmallow puffed out his chest proudly and thumped his fist against it.

"Huh. Wow. Who'd have thought a big snow monster would become such an excellent interior decorator!" Anna commented.

Elsa continued the tour upstairs. As she suspected while viewing the area from outside, all the damage done during her fight with the Duke's men was repaired, with no sign of a struggle having taken place. The smashed chandelier that she'd barely dodged being crushed by was gone and a new one hung in its place, sparkling brilliantly. This floor too was furnished, with a dresser, a vanity table, and a king-sized bed. There was a connecting bathroom with a toilet and tub, as well. Whether they actually were usable, she wasn't sure.

She opened the doors leading out to the balcony and surveyed the beautiful sight of the much smaller surrounding mountains below her. It was so quiet and calm up here and she loved it. If she could she would have stayed longer to admire the view, but looking up at the darkening sky and the dipping sun, she knew they'd have to start heading back home very soon.

While Elsa roamed upstairs, Anna remained on the ground floor, engrossed in the icicle-framed artistic pictures on the wall. They were ice slabs with designs chiseled onto them and they were magnificent! She paid little attention to the ice furniture. As a child she'd built furniture out of snow plenty of times, and while it was in no way comparable to Marshmallow's perfect craftsmanship, when it came down to it there wasn't much to look at. It was just furniture made from ice. The ice pictures on the walls, on the other hand, were unique and much more interesting. She wandered from picture to picture, hands behind back, examining each with amazement. There were pictures of animals and flowers and trees, and they were each so incredibly detailed. She was blown away by the superb quality. "You did these?" she asked the snowman.

He grunted and bobbed his head once. The tiara balanced on his big head, which Anna took notice of for the first time, remained perfectly in place.

Choking back a laugh at the ridiculousness of seeing the monster wearing a crown on his head, she blinked at him in surprise, finding it extremely hard to believe that Marshmallow, with his huge, spiky fingers, could be capable of creating something so delicate and beautiful. But the snowman had no reason to lie so she had no reason to doubt him. "Impressive," she said, envious, wishing she had a skill as awesome.

Anna stopped in her tracks. One picture in particular captured her full attention and took her breath away, and there was no question why that was. This one featured Elsa. Elsa in all her beauty and glory, braid down and swooped to her front, dressed in her famous ice gown with her hands clasped at her waist. A confident smile graced her lips and one eyebrow was cocked, giving her an alluring presence. Somehow, despite the carving being almost entirely white with a faint tint of blue due to being created solely out of ice, it still popped out and looked so life-like.

Anna was so focused on the picture that she was unaware of the table she was hovering over, which just so happened to have a nice glass-like vase complete with glittery flowers, all formed from ice, perched on top. She stood on tip-toe in an effort to get a closer look at the picture and slipped on the ice under her feet. She instinctively reached out for anything in order to stay upright on her two feet and her hands found the edge of the table. With all her weight pushing against it, the table slid smoothly away from her, allowing her to crash to the floor, and bumped against the connecting wall. The vase, unsurprisingly, toppled and broke into small shards that skittered in multiple directions across the floor.

"Shit." Anna checked to see how Marshmallow was taking the breakage. Judging from how actual steam rose from the top of Marshmallow's head and the way he stalked towards her in an unfriendly manner, she guessed he was pretty enraged. "Um… I'm gonna go," Anna said meekly, scampering to her feet. She spun around and came face to face with a spiky wall of ice that suddenly burst from the ground. "Or not."

Elsa came to her rescue just in time. She was descending the stairs when she heard the crash and witnessed the spikes protruding from the ground to block Anna from escaping. Her feet slid across the icy floor and she skillfully inserted herself between the two, raising a hand to hold Marshmallow back from making any more outbursts directed at Anna. "Whoa! Relax, big fella! Don't worry! I'll fix a new one."

With a twist of her hands, in no time she had a replacement vase and a bouquet of crystal-like flowers formed that were just as beautiful as the ones that preceded them. As Marshmallow examined her creations, Elsa pulled Anna close to her side and dragged her to the entrance. "I think it's time we left."

Anna didn't argue. The sooner she was away from Marshmallow, the better. But… she glanced longingly at the picture of her Ice Queen. "You don't suppose he'd let me keep a souvenir, do you?" Elsa shot her a look that basically said she lost her mind. "Okay! Never mind. Let's go!"

What was the point of having a mere picture, no matter how awesome it looked, when she had the real Queen? Plus it was made out of ice and would melt upon returning to the Arendelle castle anyway, she reminded herself.

Elsa said goodbye to the snowman and promised him she'd visit again, likely without Anna next time to avoid any further altercations between the two. Marshmallow flexed his fingers in a gesture of goodbye as they hurried away. Once they safely reached their horse at the foot of the stairs they both burst out laughing.

"Anna, you are such a klutz!" Elsa said between her gasps for air. "I can't take you anywhere!"

"I know! I'm sorry! I wish I could be as graceful as you," Anna complained somberly.

"But I love that about you," Elsa said cheerfully, nudging her with her elbow and giving her a playful wink.

Her heart skipped a beat. Anna raised an eyebrow. "Really? You do?"

Elsa smiled charmingly. "Yes. I mean it. I wouldn't want you any other way."

Interpreting her words in another way, Anna smirked and turned her back on Elsa as she swiftly untied the horse and said quietly, "Oh, I wouldn't bet on that…"


	7. Love Letter

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_You don't know me. Well, actually, that's not true. You do know me! In fact we see each other everyday and-_

"No." Anna sighed heavily and snatched the piece of paper she was writing on off the table and crushed it into a messy ball, tossing it unceremoniously over her shoulder to join the numerous crumpled balls of paper that were growing at an alarming rate around her.

It was past midnight and she was sitting in the library trying to conjure up a decent letter. It was to be a letter expressing her feelings for Elsa but she had to word it properly and make it so Elsa wouldn't immediately guess or know who it was from. The problem was, every attempt she made had her name written all over it. She had figured she'd wing it and write what came to her mind, but when she put her thoughts to actual paper it turned out to be a chaotic mess. She churned out failure after failure after failure.

She needed to get it right.

Anna set down the quill and stretched. Her bones cracked, reminding her that she hadn't moved from her position for hours, so intent on writing was she. She was tired and very hungry, her stomach rumbling loud and clear, expressing how angry it was for being neglected so long. Her legs tingled as if stabbed with thousands of tiny needles and she slapped the feeling back into them while she surveyed her mess.

"Oh damn," she said frowning at her carelessness. All around her was evidence that needed to be disposed of immediately.

Anna gathered the paper balls into one enormous pile by the fireplace. Sitting lotus style on the floor in front of the crackling flames, she threw her collection of balls into the heat one by one and watched as they were consumed greedily. The last ball disappeared into the fire and she leaned back on her hands and contemplated on whether she should take a break. Her stomach certainly would hate her less if she gave it something, even a piece of chocolate. The kitchen would be empty, the servants having long retired to their rooms, so she'd have no issues pilfering something if she so desired. Perhaps she could even hunt around for some krumkake?

No, she decided. She couldn't take a break just yet. Not even the possibility of krumkake could remove her from this important task. Anna rose from her spot on the floor and returned to her seat, picking up the quill and rolling it between her fingers as she stared at the new blank page before her. She dipped the quill into the inkwell and pressed the newly inked tip against the paper, marring its cleanliness. This time she took the time to think about the words she wrote instead of carelessly scribbling the first thing that came to mind.

_Hello,_

_I write this letter to be read by the beautiful Queen Elsa of Arendelle's eyes only._

Anna chewed on the inside of her cheek. Well, it was a start and sounded better than the way she started her previous attempts. She continued on.

_I cannot tell you my name but you will learn it in time._

_I know you and you know me. We realized each other one special night, a night that I hope you think back on as fondly as I do. It was the night of the masquerade ball that you were so generous to throw at your residence. It's a night that I shall always cherish, because it is the night I got to experience what it feels like to be in the arms of an angel. _

_That angel was you._

_Being with you that unforgettable night has opened my eyes and greatly lifted my spirits. It's made me hopeful of the future ahead. I feel you should know that even before out intimate time together I have always admired you. You've always meant the world to me, now even more so. _

_Your laugh is like sunshine. When unleashed unbridled in its full glory it showers all who are lucky to experience it with a wave of happiness._

_Your hair is fair and soft as an adult swan's down. I dream to run my hands through those strands. I cry inside when they are restrained. Hair as beautiful as yours should be allowed to flow freely, much like a bird should not be caged so it can spread its wings and fly._

_Your skin is flawless and smooth as the ice you're able to create so effortlessly, but lacking the coldness, instead radiating comforting warmth. How I wish more than anything to feel that wonderful warm skin against my own, without the presence of clothes in the way. _

_Your eyes_

As she progressed with her letter, thinking of her sister's features and all that was great about her- and when it came down to Elsa, who was clearly the epitome of perfection, everything about her was great- a growing pressure built up between her legs, distracting her from her work. Anna squeezed her thighs together. She was amazed at how turned on she was at the mere thought of her sister, believing that actions more than pictures or words could excite her that way.

When Anna was a teenager she had discovered the secret raunchy section in the library and indulged in reading those kinds of books, enjoying the sensations the words brought to her body. But over time those feelings lessened and died down until the magical words that once stirred her body into action no longer held any power and were just words in a book, her body desensitized to them. After that, only her dreams awakened those urges in her, and she was never fully aware to actually enjoy the feelings, nor could she remember every detail about the particular dreams in question. The little details she did remember usually involved a prince charming and often ended hot and heavy, causing her to wake up in a sweat.

Anna's eyes widened, a realization dawning on her. In her dreams the princes weren't always princes. In fact, more often than not they were princesses. Princesses that usually possessed qualities of her sister. She remembered waking up after having those specific dreams, pondering the meaning behind them. She had chalked it down to the fact that she had seen so little of Elsa back then and it was a way of coping. Was she subconsciously trying to tell herself she wanted Elsa in more than just a sisterly way even then? Was she that naive to see it?

I see it now, she thought with a chuckle. She dropped her eyes to her letter and was very satisfied with what she saw so far. Unfortunately, if she didn't quench the urge that plagued her body she wouldn't be able to finish it. She placed the quill flat on the table and reclined in her chair. Anna's hand ducked under her dress and traveled into her panties while her other hand glided into her top.

* * *

Elsa headed toward the library with a book grasped in her hand. Her intention was to exchange the current book she had for another. The last few days had left her sleepless and so she hoped to find a good book to get lost in and read herself to sleep. She already had her mind on one book in particular, "The Spanish Pearl." It was one of her favorites. It was an exciting read and she doubted she would ever get tired of it. But Elsa had read it so many times that the cover was starting to fall off, the pages loosening. She would have to see about finding a replacement copy.

She reached the closed library door and twisted the knob, swinging the door open. Elsa entered the library noiselessly, her nose lifting instinctively to deeply inhale the musty smell of books, one of her favorite scents. She noticed the fireplace was blazing and her heart jumped when she spotted Anna at the table. She started to speak, to greet her sister and inquire as to why she was here at such a late hour but she froze, her mouth suspended open when she realized what exactly the Princess was doing.

Anna's eyes were shut, head back, tongue moistening her pursed lips. Her tongue was quickly replaced with her teeth, biting her bottom lip as her hands intensely lavished attention to her nether region and upper body.

Frost spread across the floor around Elsa despite the fact that her face burned as brightly as the fire behind her sister's back. Her right hand twitched reflexively. Why did Anna have to do such a thing in the library of all places? The privacy of her room would have been a better idea, much safer. She crushed the book to her chest to quell her suddenly out of control heart. Anna didn't notice her yet and she wanted to keep it that way, so she carefully and quietly backed to the door, ignoring her brain that screamed at her to stay and watch while her body eagerly agreed. It took great effort to keep her feet moving in the opposite direction, away from Anna. She would not, could not intrude on such a private moment. She wasn't a creeper.

Averting her gaze, Elsa fumbled for the knob and slipped out of the library. As soon as the door was shut she leaned heavily against it, trying to catch her breath and steady her racing heart. The book thumped to the floor and she made no attempt to pick it up.

Despite not wanting to spy, Elsa couldn't make herself walk away and remained plastered to the door. If she listened carefully she could hear Anna's excited breathing. Elsa could picture vividly what she was doing to herself and she desperately wanted to be that hand stroking her center, excruciatingly so. She fought the temptation to barge back in and take charge. She would not lose control.

Conceal it, she told herself. Feel it, but don't let it show.

Her eyes scanned the empty hall. The servants should have retired to their rooms, all of them fast asleep by now. Pressing her ear against the door to listen to the soft sounds coming from her sister, her body quivering with sudden need, Elsa slipped a hand under her nightgown and tended to her throbbing core. Panting quietly, her hand worked herself vigorously and the pleasure climbed significantly. It didn't take long before she exploded, Anna's name flying from her mouth unrestrained as she did so. She would have fallen to her knees if the door wasn't there to support her.

Her shaking body depleted of energy, Elsa waited for her legs to regain the ability to support the weight of her body without the door's help before pushing away and stumbling off to her room in a stupor.

* * *

Anna climaxed into her hand with a shuddering groan and collapsed in her chair. Before reaching her release Anna imagined hearing Elsa call her name, her voice heavy with desire, and it sent her over the edge instantly. Slumped where she lay, waiting for the tremors coursing through her body to fade, fully content now that she'd taken care of the deed, Anna lazily eyed the paper. Sitting up with renewed energy, she picked up her quill and continued her letter where she'd left off.

_Your turquoise eyes are so passionate. I wish to never see them project pain or fear, only unending happiness, love, and desire._

_And last but never least, your lips. Tender, and promising a world of indescribable pleasure, I ache to feel their caress once more upon my own._

_I know you are reading this and trying to make sense out of it. I know it's a lot to take in, and quite frankly, this isn't something that can be said through a piece of paper alone, which is why we need to meet face to face. Meet me by the large tree in the royal garden at midnight on the day you receive this letter._

_I look forward to seeing you._

How should she sign it? Anna nibbled the feather of the quill, thinking, and made a face at the nasty, dusty taste left in her mouth. Admirer? Lover? She decided on the latter and signed it at the bottom of the paper, adding the word secret in front of it.

Anna scanned her letter and wondered if it was too much or too corny… But it came from her heart so she left it as it was for now. Her handwriting was sloppy and was unmistakably Anna, but it was only a rough copy. With the real copy she would take extra special care to make sure her handwriting was as neat as the print from a book, or at least close to it. Before that happened she'd have to do some revising, but her drooping lids were telling her it was time to quit for the night. She'd put the finishing touches on it tomorrow.

Folding her letter neatly, Anna stood and tucked it safely under her arm and put out the fire in the fireplace. "One step almost complete," she said. But the letter was undoubtedly the easiest part. Actually meeting with Elsa face to face would be the hard part. The letter was just an excuse to prolong the inevitable.

She walked across the room to make her exit when her foot stepped in wetness, startling her. Confused, Anna glanced down and saw that the floor had mysteriously formed a decent-sized puddle of water. She didn't remember it being there before and she had walked in the exact same spot earlier. So where did it come from? Anna then noticed that the water left a trail and disappeared under the door. Determined to find the meaning behind this strange happening, Anna strode up to the door and threw it open.

The floor outside the door was dry, much to her surprise. Anna scratched her head with puzzlement and cocked her head as her eyes fell to a book that looked to have been thrown carelessly on the floor, the book facedown with the pages splayed out messily. She bent over to pick up the book, wondering how it got there. It didn't just jump off a shelf and walk out, though she couldn't rule that possibility out entirely. If snowmen could come to life magically, who was she to question a book doing the same thing? The difference was that the snowmen had Elsa's magic to bring them to life. She doubted the book was so lucky, so someone had to have dropped it there, but who? And why leave a puddle behind and not clean it up?

Anna looked behind her, back to the puddle in the library. What if something hadn't spilled there? What if something melted? Like… ice? And there was only one possible way for ice to mysteriously appear out of nowhere. That meant that…

"Oh, my god." Suddenly the puddle's presence was no longer a mystery. Elsa had been there! And if Anna didn't notice her sister come into the library, that meant she was too busy… She blushed profusely, knowing that Elsa had walked in on her masturbating. But she found she wasn't embarrassed by this discovery. It was rather exciting to know.

Anna kept the book with her as she headed back to her room, pausing briefly outside Elsa's door. She smiled and contemplated slipping the book under the door, as if to say "I know you were there" but she decided against it. She entered her own room and placed the book on her bedside table and hid her letter under her pillow before changing into her nightgown. She crawled into bed, pulling the covers over herself, ready for sleep to take her.

But… she jolted back into a sitting position as a thought struck her.

She had thought Elsa shouting her name was planted in her head courtesy of her brain, but what if it wasn't her imagination after all? Since there was undeniable evidence that Elsa had been there, it could mean that she had actually cried out Anna's name herself. It was certainly a promising thought and it gave Anna hope that the possibility of a rejection was nonexistent.

She rested her head against her pillow and snuggled into it happily, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.


End file.
